


Tvillingarna Mungohjärta

by Kuuttituutti



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Crossover, Death, Gen, Taako & Lup Week, Twins, the brothers lionheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuttituutti/pseuds/Kuuttituutti
Summary: This fanfic is based on a popular book by Astrid Lindgren called "The Brothers Lionheart"Taako knows he is going to die soon. Everyone knew it. Since the twins hundredth birthday, everyone has known it. Lup used to comfort him with stories of a land called Nangijala.   A place where her brother could wait until she would die too and where there would be no pain anymore. But what he didn't know was that it was actually going to be Lup who had to wait for him in Nangijala.





	Tvillingarna Mungohjärta

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, despite the title, the fic won't be in Swedish. 
> 
> This fanfic takes some artistic liberties, and I have nothing but the respect for the original author. Lindgren's books basically shaped my childhood, and I consider The Brothers Lionheart as one the best books I have ever read. I have altered some scenes, the timeline and everything, but the main storyline is still strongly based in The Brothers Lionheart. I hope you enjoy this re-telling of this story.

Taako shivered of cold. His head felt light as he leaned it against the wall of the cave. Rain fell down outside and only thing that kept him warm was the small, weak fire on the ground. Taako threw one of his sister’s shirts to the fire. It’s not like she needed them anymore. Taako sniffed. Lup had died a week ago, and it was a miracle that he was still alive himself. But now that Lup was gone, Taako didn’t even have the will to fight his illness. 

Taako had been ill for so long now. Even when everyone else in their family had abandoned him, Lup was always there. During their short lives they had joined caravans and traveled far away from their home. But in their hundredth birthday, Taako’s illness had only gotten worse. His fever didn’t seem to lower and his small coughs had turned in to bloody vomits. Nobody wanted him in their crew anymore. Everyone said that he was merely a burden and would die soon anyways. He got weaker day after day, but Lup didn’t abandon him. She tried her best. She tried to earn some money to get someone to heal Taako. She was the one that had found the cave that they had been calling home for a month now. She learned how to hunt and keep herself and Taako alive. She had even tried to learn some healing magic herself. In the nights that Taako couldn’t sleep, she would tell him stories about Nangijala. A land of campfires and songs.A land far away, where there was no pain, and they could spend every day cooking and having fun. And Taako would never be sick again. 

”But I don’t want to die”, Taako whispered, letting Lup braid his hair. ”I don’t to be apart from you. And what if you live like thousand years? Elves should live long and happy lives”  
”But Taako you idiot. Time works different in Nangijala. A year here is merely a moment there. You maybe have to spend a day or two there without me. And we will have lovely neighbours that will help you manage before I arrive. But after that we will always be togeheter. You can manage few days on your own right?” Lup calmly explained, stroking her brothers long and messy hair.  
”But there is so much I wanted to do. We just turned hundred, my life should only be beginning, why is it ending?” Taako wept quietly and buried his head on his sister’s shoulder.  
”That’s just how it goes sometimes” Lup said bluntly and petted Taako’s head. ” But we should not give up yet. Let’s live one day at a time. Okay?”  
”Okay”, Taako sniffed and wrapped his arms around his sister.  
”And when it’s my turn to die, you will send a white dove to guide me to Nangijala. That way I can find you right away, and you don’t have to wait any longer then you have to” Lup whispered and hugged his brother tightly.

If Taako had only known that it was going to be Lup that had to wait for him in Nangijala. Nobody had heard the furious battle that had happened in the woods. Nobody had seen how Lup had killed the large snake-like monster only with her magic. And only Taako had seen how the tusks of the snake had bitten deeply in to Lup’s arm. Taako cried quietly as he remembered how his sister had softly wept as the poison took over her body. How the monster’s body had stopped moving way before Lup’s body. How she had smiled and whispered: ”See you in Nangijala”. And just like that, she had stopped breathing. 

But now Taako was alone, cold and weak. He knew he was going to die soon. His hands shook as he reached to his pocket and took out a piece of paper. Someone had to knew what had happened. If someone ever found their bodies and their fancy clothes, the had to at least know that who they were. He tried to keep his hands steady as he started to write.  
”Dear anyone who finds this.  
Congratulations, you have just found the bodies of the two most beautiful elves in a world. Here lies the greatest chef Taako and his wonderful sister Lup, the greatest being that ever lived. She was brave, kind and just the best person ever, must suck that she is not here anymore. She was like a mongoose, always protecting her family. She died bravely protecting me from a monster, cause I was too weak to run away.  
Hope you can go on, as we are no longer part of this world. But don’t cry, we’ll see you in Nangijala  
-Taako, you know, from TV”

Taako chuckled weakly to himself as he finished the note. He held it close to his chest, as he could feel a numb pain in his heart. A warm tear fell down his face. His vision started to blur. His finger’s started too feel numb and he wanted to just close his eyes. Just before Taako’s eyes closed for the final time, in this the blurry and grey world, he could see a single white dove, flying in front of him. Taako started to follow it, smiling widely. He would see Lup again soon.


End file.
